


Broken Words in a Broken World (JeanMarco)

by QueenBumbleB33



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: DEATH!!, Don't get too attached to anyone, Gay Crap, Hey its JeanMarco, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBumbleB33/pseuds/QueenBumbleB33
Summary: It was quite the surprise for everyone, as nobody thought of the dead coming back as possible. Saying it was a surprise is an understatement, though, as it hit everyone like a monster truck. In this adventure story, we see the perspective of Jean Kirschtein, a young 16-year-old who lost his family right before his eyes. He is alone... until he meets three people. One of them, a tall freckled kid about his age with dark hair parted in a dorky way, catches his eyes. Now, he knows he must protect this newbie to make sure what happened to his family does not happen with the kid.





	Broken Words in a Broken World (JeanMarco)

**Author's Note:**

> ((Hello, my little bumblebees! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of the story. It took me a while to make, so I hope it's alright. Since it's the first chapter and I've gotta get things going, things will be very fast-paced, and I'm sorry for that. It's mostly so I can set up inner conflict for Jean later on, and we gotta meet the three nerds near the end. But take this chapter with a pinch of salt and try to enjoy!))

"Kelly, I swear if you don't give that back, I'm throwing you into the pool!"

 

I sprinted down the hallway, chasing after the brunette brat I call a sister. She's always fucking like this, stealing my shit. Especially my phone. Her hazel eyes that were identical to mine landed on me once she turned her head, her tongue sticking out. "Beat it, I wanna play that game, whatever it's called."

 

"You mean Flappy Bird?" I rolled my eyes. That kid is addicted to the game. She runs faster, making me speed up. I've been chasing the little turd around the house for at least 5 minutes at top speed, and somehow, she still has the energy to go faster. I see my vantage point as she stumbled on the rug, which was pushed up just a tad, and I speed up and grab her. "Gotcha. Now hand it over." She lets out a little huff and reluctantly hands over my phone. I do a quick check to make sure she didn't do anything else to it before sighing. "You gotta quit taking my stuff, Kel. Ask mom to buy you a phone of your own. We had plenty of money to do it."

 

"But Jeeeeeeean! Yours has the cool case and badass background-"

 

"What did I tell you about using that language, Kelly Marie Kirschtein!?" Our mom's voice erupted from the doorway of the kitchen. "You're only 13! Ugh, it's because your brother always swears, isn't it?" She sent a glare to me. I know she wasn't that angry at us, but she tried to make it seem like that so we would apologize. We had caught onto it after a few years, but we didn't tell her, of course. Kelly groaned and apologized, crossing her arms and sitting down on the couch. I smirk. I had won this war. Well, technically, mom did but that's not the point. Score 1 for Jean!

 

Our mom set down two paper sacks on the kitchen counter. "Here. Since you two managed to rip your lunchboxes, you get these until I buy more." She filled it up with the usual: tuna sandwich, bag of Lays chips, and a small juice box for Kelly, and a bologna sandwich with cheese, bag of Doritos, and some money for a soda for me. We dropped them down into our backpacks before getting up, heading to the bathroom to comb our hair and brush our teeth. We heard the front door of the house open as mom left to go start up the car. We had five minutes before school started.

 

While I brushed my two-toned messy hair, I ran towards my bedroom to get my school uniform on: White shirt, brown vest, black pants. Boring, I know, I would love to dress in my own attire for school but alas, I can't. I slipped it on, tossing my hairbrush onto the sink's counter in the bathroom while grabbing my toothbrush and toothpaste, I could always brush my teeth in the car and spit out the window, and sprinting out the door. I could hear Kelly run after me, determined to be the first in the car so she could pick the radio station we could listen to. I wasn't going to be a bad big brother, so I slowed down only a little so she would get there first.

 

"Hah! Eat it, Jean!" Kelly teased, sticking her tongue out. Maybe I shouldn't have let her win.

 

"Shut up, dweeb, just buckle up." I snort, rolling my eyes and buckling up. My mom was always a stickler when it came to car safety. Speaking of my mom, she was flipping through channels in an attempt to find something tasteful. While Kelly tried to argue with her to listen to the latest Ed Sheeran song, I squirt a line of minty toothpaste onto the bristles of my toothbrush. My mom gently smacked my arm for not being prepared, before stopping. On the radio, the 'Emergency Alert System' buzzing blasted through our car's speakers, making us all pause, go silent, and listen while our mom pulled out of the driveway and began to drive us to Trost High School.

 

After three buzzer sounds, a male voice began to speak and give us a warning.  _ **"We interrupt the normally scheduled broadcasting for a special report. This is an emergency. An attack on the United States is under way from an extremely contagious and dangerous disease. Citizens are being strongly encouraged to stay indoors as to not run into anyone with said disease. Anyone who is infected becomes extremely violent in an attempt to spread this virus. Government officials are on high alert. It is advised you stay in the lower portions of your homes as to not be spotted by those who are infected. Stay away from windows. Military officers will around to give shelter to those who are in need of it. A safe zone has yet to be determined. Stay tuned and stay safe."**_

 

The warning kept repeating, and when we tried to change the station, it was all over the radio. My mother sighed. "Stupid prank. There is no way something like this could happen." She rolled her eyes and kept driving. However, that didn't stop Kelly from being afraid, and honestly, I was spooked too. But I wouldn't show it, of course.

 

"Mom, this can't be a joke! Th-This is too real! Mom, we have to go home and st-stay safe!" She stuttered, nervously chewing on the ends of her hair. It was a gross habit she always had, and she never could shake it off. 

 

"If it's real, you and I will be at the school to be safe. Mom will be fine in her office, it's pretty high up with not too many windows." I commented, looking back at Kelly. "We'll be alright. Plus, we're Kirschteins. We are rough and tough, and we can take on everything, right?"

 

That seemed to calm my sister down a little bit. "Y-Yeah... Everything." Our mom looked back at us, opening her mouth to say something. Before she even got the words out, we hit something heavy. With the sound of whatever it was hitting the car, then the ground, we suspected it to be a human being. My mom gasped, slamming on the breaks and almost flying out of the car to help. I unbuckled my seatbelt, instructing Kelly to stay inside while I got out. In a panic, she quickly rolled down the windows to look and watch us.

 

My mom got on her knees next to the dude we hit, reaching over to grab his shoulder. Once she did, the man turned his head to horrify us both. Their eyes were a piss-colored yellow, their skin near their mouth black and rotting. Their teeth were rotten as well, and there was no way this person had been alive before we hit it. My mom's eyes widened, and she began to pull away when the thing tackled her with inhuman speed. She let out a shrill shriek, trying to push it off. Low, quiet groaning began to surround us, as the loud noise must have attracted more of those things, their skin turning black in different places.

 

I heard Kelly shouting something about our mom, but at the moment, I was panicking. I didn't know what to do! So, I did the thing I only knew how to: fight. As one of those things began to make their way towards me, I quickly swung and knocked it square in the jaw. I did it with a few of these so I could get to my mom to save her, but her screaming only grew more painful and drawn out. I heard Kelly screaming now, crying thrown into the mix. God, that wasn't helping. I can barely do anything under so much pressure, I was used to living it easy. Seeing a small opening, I ran towards my mom... and froze.

 

She was still there, but not in a way I wanted. Instead of one of top of her, there were three, their cold fingers digging into her flesh and ripping it off. One of them was ripping apart her throat and eating the flesh that came off, while the other two were tearing off chunks of skin from her stomach. I felt tears sting my eyes, and my stomach growing queasy. It was a disgusting sight, a sight I never even thought about happening, and here it was, clear as day. I gagged, the droplets of water escaping my eyes and drifting down my cheeks. My mother was dead. 

 

I heard glass breaking, making me swivel over to spot the car. If I couldn't save my mom, I had to save Kelly. Kelly was my sister, and I wouldn't let her die so soon. She had so much to live for, she was so young and she could not die now! I ran my way back over to the car only to be tripped by one of these.. these monsters on the ground. Quickly, I began kicking my legs and scooting backwards until my spine hit the bumper of our old Toyota. I shuffled to my feet, shook my head to clear away thoughts, and reached over to look for my sister... and I swear, I almost threw up again. 

 

She was struggling, screaming and crying and trying to pull her hand away from one of the 'things', I didn't exactly know what to call them. It was peeling off the skin of her arm with it's teeth, another climbing into the car from the passenger seat window and biting her shoulder. If I wasn't crying before, I was crying now. My two last family members, gone before I could process what happened. I was snapped out of my thoughts once more as one of the things tried to tackle me. I had to leave, I had to, but I couldn't just leave them there! My world had shattered right before my eyes, I had to watch them be devoured by these things. I fell to my knees, staring at my hands. I could have saved them... I could have done something, I should have! God, I'm such a-

 

No. I don't have time for this. I have to live on for them. I got up, wiping my eyes. I could come back for the bodies later to bury them. I began to run the opposite way, just trying to get away from the sight altogether. My hands clenched into fists, images of the two running through my head. I was alone. I had to find someone, anyone, who could tell me what the hell was going on and what those things were. I slammed the door of my house open with my shoulder, finally collapsing on the living room rug. I was tired, both physically and emotionally, as well as mentally. I couldn't handle this. I had to watch my sister and mother be devoured, and I didn't stop it.

 

I took quick and shallow breaths in between sobs. God, this was all so... so hard to process. I prayed it was a nightmare, I hoped it was. It couldn't be anything BUT a nightmare. There is no way something so sudden could have happened so quickly. My thoughts began to try and figure out what was going on by itself, though I knew I wouldn't get anywhere. All I could piece together was the radio broadcast and the things.  " _ **Anyone who is infected becomes extremely violent in an attempt to spread this virus..."**_ I repeated to myself, remembering how fast the thing pounced on my mother and how desperate one of the things were to bite my sister's shoulder. I felt woozy again, the images making me sick to my stomach. 

 

I quickly ran to the bathroom, clutching my stomach with one arm and pushing up the toilet lid with the other. I vomited into the once-clean porcelain bowl, before just falling right next to it. My mind had given up on trying to keep me grounded in reality, slipping me into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

 

_"Do we have to check EVERY house on this block?"_

 

_"Yes, we do. We have to let everyone know of the dangers of what's going on outside. You saw that swarm and what they did to those two girls."_

 

_"We should at least be more cautious about it. For all we know, someone here could have already been infected with whatever they said on the news report.. Or they're going to shoot us because they think that WE are infected!"_

 

_"Jeez, Sash, calm down. You're the least cautious person out of all of us. I get that you're scared, but- ...Hey guys, found someone. He's all bloody..."_

 

_"Wait, you did?! Connie, move!"_

 

_"Sasha, slow down! Don't trample me!"_

 

_"Both of you, quit it! I'm the one who's the best at medical stuff. Just leave it to me, alright?"_

 

Were these voices in my head? I dunno, I don't think so. They don't sound like it. I was in a half-awake, half-asleep state, almost dazed. But my eyes refused to open. A pair of strong hands lifted me up, bringing me close to whoever was holding me. The person carried me to the couch and put their head onto my chest, I could feel that well, and sighed once they could hear my heartbeat. _"Yeah, he's alive. We don't have a car, so we'll have to carry him."_

 

_"Carry him?! Dude, he's bigger than both me and Sasha. Ain't no way that we'll be able to take him."_

 

_"Then we wait for him to wake up. It's not safe for whoever this is to be here."_

 

 _"It's just like you to be caring, doofus."_  
  


_"Sasha, haha, leave my hair alo.."_

 

I couldn't hear anything else. I had slipped back into a full state of unconsciousness again. Looks like I'd have to wait to meet these people, who barged into MY home, when I woke up. But something about the person who picked me up and who seemed completely on my side was... comforting. Warm, and inviting. Like an embrace of an old friend. It was weird, because I didn't know of anyone with that voice or touch. I wanted to hear it again. 


End file.
